A Tearful Goodbye
by Jessica and Krystin
Summary: A year in the life of the crew at the 4077th. This is our first attempt at writing fic. Please read and review.
1. In The Beginning

[Disclaimer] All of the characters except for one are owned by FOX. They have been used purely for fiction and we make no money whatsoever from it. So anyhoo, read, enjoy and a special thanks goes out to Kelly and Cathy! Krystin and Jess  
  
Chapter 1- (in the beginning)  
  
They were all sitting around in the Swamp, playing poker as usual. "Hey, Beej, pour me another?" Hawk asked. Beej was over by the still after folding, his luck had been down lately. Beej handed Hawkeye the requested drink, and sat down to the game. Hawk noticed that his friend was not his normal self. "Hey Beej, whaddya say we go and get a couple of nurses and play doctor?" Hawk said trying to cheer Beej up.  
  
"No thanks" Beej told him. Hawkeye gave him an odd look.  
  
"What's wrong Beej? You haven't touched your martini, and that's good swill. You hardly do anything except sleep and do meatball surgery. And, haven't even made a crack at Charles all week, Klinger should be envious of you, you've gone mentally AWOL and no one's looking for you!" Hawkeye said gulping back his martini  
  
Beej just shrugged his shoulders and swirled the olive in his drink. He sat on his bunk, and sipped his martini, and took out his letter from home. Every time he read the paper, it didn't make it easier for him to believe. He scanned the words, but he had long since memorized them. Closing his eyes, trying to erase the words, pretend they weren't there, he opened them and then gulped down the rest of his drink, disgustedly. He gently refolded the letter, placed it back in it's envelope and back under his pillow. He sighed and stretched out, and put his hat over his face, trying to fall asleep, but he had too much on his mind.  
  
Eventually Beej drifted off to sleep, but not a sound, peaceful sleep. It was distracted by the dream he had. It was the day he returned home from the war. Peg was there with Erin at the San Francisco airport. As soon as Beej stepped off the plane he ran towards them, and they did the same. But, as soon as they got close enough, Peg and Erin ran towards another man. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. A kiss that was meant for BJ, or so he thought. Just then another woman came running towards BJ and just as she was about to kiss him, he awoke  
  
He opened his eyes and brushed the sweat that ran down his forehead, sleep wasn't coming tonight; he wasn't surprised. The dawn was just breaking over the horizon and the Swamp had been barely lit. Hawkeye was still sitting in a drunkenly passed out position. Beej stood up and stretched, he felt so dirty, not only from the conditions, but just dirty inside as well. He decided a shower would be make him feel a little better. "What's better than freezing cold water when you can't sleep?" he said to himself. He was put on his robe, grabbed a towel and was heading out the door...  
  
*crackle... fizzz* "ATTENTION ALL PERSONNELL: HEAR YE HEAR YE, IT'S OH-FIVE-HUNDRED HOURS AND ALL IS HELL, WE'VE GOT INCOMING WOUNDED"  
  
BJ tossed down his towel and shook Hawk, "C'mon, lets go," he said.  
  
"hhhdhhggggd... Beej, if Truman's not here personally to deliver me breakfast in bed, then I'm going to forge your signature and re-enlist you," Hawk threatened.  
  
"C'mon, buddy, work time," Beej said walking out the door. Hawk slowly rose and got ready for the OR marathon before them.  
  
Beej dropped to the bench, removing his mask. Hawk came in the room and sat next to him, "How many hours were we in there?" "I don't know, I can't count that high," Beej replied, rubbing his neck.  
  
"C'mon, I'll buy ya a drink, Beej, Officer's Club?" Hawk offered.  
  
"No I think I'll pass, I need to write a letter." Hawk shrugged, he knew Beej was upset about something and would tell him eventually. 


	2. Peg’s Letter and a Phone Call

Chapter 2- (Peg's letter and a phone call)  
  
Beej headed back to the Swamp. After fixing himself a so-called martini, he stretched out on his cot again. From under the pillow came the letter. "Darling BJ," he read again silently, "My darling BJ, well, that has a funny sound lately. I received a telephone call the other day, dear, it disturbed me, I had to send Erin to her room for no reason so she wouldn't see me cry and wonder why. The call was from a nurse, a Carrie Donovan. Apparently she's pregnant, BJ. And she says it's yours. BJ, I don't know what to do, I just can't believe it. I love you, please tell me it's not true. Love, always, your wife, Peg."  
  
"What the hell am I going to do?" Beej wondered out loud as Hawkeye entered the Swamp behind him.  
  
"I thought you were going to the Officer's Club?" BJ asked. "I was, but I got this distinct feeling that something was not right. Is everything OK? And don't give me some cock and bull story, because I know you." Hawk said.  
  
BJ sat there for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He took a long swig of his drink and began. "Do you remember a nurse by the name of Carrie Donovan?"  
  
"Ya... pretty little thing" Hawk said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well, do you remember me telling you about her.....and me?"  
  
"Oh...OH!!! THAT Carrie Donovan. Ya! What's up?"  
  
"Well...She called Peg."  
  
"Oh No! Did she tell her about you two?" Hawk asked.  
  
"Ummmm ya...and some other stuff."  
  
"Like what? That you had breakfast together?"  
  
"Not exactly. Hawk, she's pregnant"  
  
Hawkeye's jaw dropped to the floor. "Is it yours?"  
  
"She's claiming it is"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I would like to somehow get in touch with Carrie and figure this all out."  
  
"Well lets go do that right now. Suggested Hawkeye.  
  
"I'm not so sure..."  
  
"C'mon"  
  
The two walked across the compound and into the office. "Radar. Radar!" Hawk woke up the sleeping clerk. "I don't want to go to school mom. The cows can milk themselves!" Hawk and Beej just looked at each other and shrugged. "Radar, c'mon get up we have to place a call to Carrie Donovan in the U.S."  
  
"Aww geez guys! It's 2am!" Radar complained.  
  
"It's important Radar" Hawk said in a sincere voice.  
  
"OK, OK...but you owe me!"  
  
"OK anything... just place that call"  
  
"Sparky?? Hi...I KNOW it's late. I need to place a call to a" Radar whispered to hawk, "what's her name?"  
  
"Carrie Donovan"  
  
"A Carrie Donovan in the US....uh huh...OK. He's placing it through now"  
  
He handed the phone over to BJ and he thought to himself "what the hell am I going to say?" Beej could feel his whole body shake as he put the phone to his ear. His mouth went dry and mind was juggled with thoughts. "Hello?" a girl's voice came through the ear piece. He couldn't talk, he couldn't even think of anything except Peg, crying.  
  
"I'm going to hang up now," the impatient voice said.  
  
"Carrie?" he finally spoke.  
  
"BJ? Hi," She said excited to hear him.  
  
"Carrie," he sighed, "is it true? You're pregnant?"  
  
Her voice got softer, more serious, "Yeah, I'm pregnant, 7 months."  
  
"And... is it, um..."  
  
"...Yours?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I believe so BJ, I'm sorry, I know you're married and this isn't what you wanted, it isn't what I wanted, oh, how'd I let this happen?" she was to the verge of tears, trying to hold them back. This wasn't the first time she'd cried over this baby, and wouldn't be the last.  
  
Beej couldn't speak, he was frozen, part in fear of what it would mean to Peg and Erin, part in fear of what it would mean to Carrie. "How can this be? What am I going to do with this child? Will they be accepted in my family? Will they be accepted by Carrie's?" he thought to himself, his mind racing.  
  
"Beej? Beej? Are you there?" she asked, worried.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah I'm here, just in shock, I guess."  
  
"Um, sir, we're going to lose the connection soon, sir," Radar warned quietly.  
  
"Carrie, listen, I've got to go now, I'll write you a letter, OK? We'll talk," Beej offered.  
  
"Yeah, I'll write too, Be-" she responded as the line went dead.  
  
Beej hung up the phone and put his head in his hands, Hawk put his hand on Beej's shoulder trying to comfort him. "Buy you a drink, soldier?" Hawk tried. Beej looked up at him,  
  
"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." 


	3. Drunken Mumblings

Chapter 3- (drunken mumblings)  
  
"Bartender...ano...another drink here!" a drunken BJ said. "I, uhh think you've had enough here Beej. Let's go back to the Swamp." Hawk said to him. The two left the Officer's Club and headed back to their tent where they ran into Margaret.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" she asked.  
  
"He just found out that the bar has closed and needs to get back to the Swamp" Hawk answered her.  
  
"Here, let me help you"  
  
"Thanks Margaret"  
  
As the three of them made their way to the Swamp, Margaret began to sense that all was not well, but did not mention anything. They carefully placed BJ into his cot where he fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
"No... Peg, I'm Sorry..." BJ mumbled quietly, deep into his dreams, disturbed by the haze of the alcohol.  
  
"Hawk... what's bothering BJ?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Well...I'm not so sure I should say anything"  
  
"Awww c'mon, don't make me pull rank, and if you still don't tell me I'll just ask Radar, he seems to know everything."  
  
"All right, Margaret, OK, please don't mention it though," Hawkeye knew she wouldn't say anything, she had become almost as close to Beej and Hawk as they had been to each other. "It um, looks like BJ is going to be a father again."  
  
"Oh that is great news!!! He and Peg...wait... that's impossible, he and Peg haven't... Oh my goodness." Margaret finally realized, "With who?"  
  
"A nurse by the name of Carrie Donovan" Margaret began to think of the many nurses who have come and gone through the 4077th. "Really...hmmmmm. What is he going to do?" Margaret said, not really sure what to say.  
  
"Well, he has already called Carrie. But I was surprised."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He never asked her why she called Peg first and not him? Or why she called Peg at all? If that were me, I'd be pretty damn upset over that, and yet he wasn't." Hawkeye was very concerned for his friend.  
  
"That is strange." she said trying to think things over. "Well I guess I will go back to my tent and let him, and you sleep. Hey Hawk?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"BJ is lucky to have friend like you." Margaret said to him.  
  
"Thanks Margaret."  
  
Margaret left the Swamp bewildered. She had to somehow help BJ, but she wasn't sure quite what to do.  
  
That night the camp slept quietly except for the patrons of the Swamp . Every few minutes Beej would rustle in his bunk and start to plead for forgiveness. Hawkeye would wanted to sleep away the booze and be fresh for the next morning but couldn't sleep with BJ's mumbling. He sat up and watched as Beej wrestled with his blanket and pleaded with Peg from 12,000 away.  
  
Hawk groaned and got up went over and gave him a shake. Beej tumbled out of bed. He looked shocked, unable to process what had happened, the memories of the past few days returning to him.  
  
"Since we're both now awake, and obviously not going to get much more sleep, why don't we talk about this, Beej. Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Hawk felt stupid asking.  
  
"Of course I've thought about it, it's all I've been thinking about, Hawk!" Beej stood and started pacing around the room. "I can't think about anything else."  
  
"And? What've you decided?"  
  
Beej sighed, "I guess I'm going to keep it, take it into my family... hmph, family, I don't even know how much of a family I have left. Hawk, what am I going to do about Peg? I love her so much, I can't imagine how betrayed she feels, I can't believe I've done this to her."  
  
Hawk listened to Beej, let him vent some of his feelings. "Beej, if she loves you nearly as much as you love her then she'll forgive you. It'll be OK."  
  
Beej gulped down a martini then poured another, finishing it just as quickly. "No, Hawk, I'm deathly afraid that it wont be OK."  
  
"Beej, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Ummmm, how can you be sure this is your child? It's almost as if you have just accepted this without thoroughly thinking this through."  
  
"You know Hawk, I don't know, but I also don't know this isn't my child."  
  
"I understand. Have you written to Peg yet?"  
  
Beej sighed and looked down, "I've tried, Hawk, I've started so many letters, I can't get past 'My dearest Peg.'"  
  
"How about 'I love you and I'm sorry'?"  
  
"If only it were that easy."  
  
"Beej, just explain what happened and how you felt afterward and beg for forgiveness, you've had plenty of practice in your sleep."  
  
"Yeah, sure Hawk," Beej brushed him off, thinking of what to write already.  
  
"Well, since I'm wide awake, I'm going to go take a shower, you write that letter. It wont be easy but you need to do it."  
  
"Yeah I know," Beej said collapsing into a chair, "and thanks Hawk, for everything."  
  
"No problem Beej," Hawk said walking out the door, pausing for a second, "Beej, it might take a little time, but everything will be OK."  
  
"I hope so." 


	4. BJ’s Letter

Chapter 4- (BJ's letter)  
  
Beej reached over for his pen and a piece of paper. He began the letter again, as he had been trying to for days.  
  
"My dearest Peg, I don't know what to say. I've tried writing this several times, never knowing what to do or how to write this without hurting you, but I can't. I can't say it without hurting you, so I just will lay it out. I was weak, I was weak one night and I gave in to temptation. I spent the night with that nurse. I don't know if the baby is mine, but the timing is on. I'm sorry, Peg, I'm sorry, I can't say anything more. I should have told you before, you shouldn't have found out this way. I was afraid you'd leave me then and am more afraid you'll leave me now. You and Erin are everything to me, I love you both very much, you make my life worth waking up for. I am deeply in love with you, my dear, and I hope you still can love me after you read this. I'll be waiting for your response, tell Erin I love her more every day I'm away from her, and I miss her so much. I love you sweetheart, Love,  
  
BJ"  
  
Early the next morning, BJ got up and went over to the office. After giving the envelope one last look, he placed it in the outgoing box. He hoped that what he had said in the letter would be enough to save his marriage. 


	5. Hypothetically Dad

Chapter 5- (Hypothetically Dad)  
  
Klinger finished typing the last letter on his paper ceremoniously. He snatched it from the typewriter and kissed it, "Max, you genius, this is it, your ticket home!" Whistling, he walked over to a large crate in his office. He stepped inside it and slid the top off, whistling away the whole time. "This is it, Max old boy, I-corps, Kimpo, then home to Toledo!"  
  
A large truck rumbled into the compound, stopping at the office. Two men stepped out and looked around in Klinger's office. They loaded the crate roughly into the truck, "Whew, General Harrison sure needs some heavy medical equipment back in the United States," one complained. They sped out of the compound, hitting every bump along the way, clueless to the Lebanese cargo onboard.  
  
Hawkeye held the office door open for the two large men carrying a box, curious about it but with more important things to think of. He wanted to discuss BJ's situation with Potter, but he didn't want to give away Beej's identity. Hawk decided that he would switch the story around a bit, just so the Col. wouldn't be able to quite figure it out. He took a deep breath and opened Potter's office door.  
  
"Uh, Col. Can I have a word with you?"  
  
"All right Pierce, what's on the 'ole noggin?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I have this hypothetical guy who has this hypothetical problem. Hypothetically."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Well this let's say this hypothetical guy, has done something with an exceptionally hypothetical nurse, and this hypothetical nurse is now exceptionally hypothetically pregnant."  
  
"Uh huh." Potter began to wonder if this hypothetical guy was hypothetical Hawkeye, "Continue, son."  
  
"And what if, hypothetically, this exceptional, hypothetical nurse were already hypothetically married, and somehow, my friend, he hypothetically found out that she was pregnant and hypothetically wrote her husband a hypothetical letter, telling him he hypothetically knew?"  
  
"One question Pierce. Do I know this hypothetical guy and this hypothetical nurse?"  
  
"Hypothetically? Yes sir."  
  
"OK." Potter became even more convinced that this hypothetical story was about Hawkeye, but he wasn't quite sure which nurse he was talking about. "There were several nurses on camp who were married," he thought to himself, "Lt. Caver, Lt. Peters, Lt. Connor, Margaret, Lt. Roesh... Margaret?!" The little wheels in his head started spinning furiously, soon Potter became quite worried at the possibility that Margaret was pregnant with Hawkeye's child, only to quickly replace his worries, with anger. Margaret was like a daughter to him and he didn't want to see her in any type of trouble. Hypothetically speaking, of course.  
  
"So now, should the hypothetical guy accept this hypothetical child into his hypothetical life, even though he's not quite sure if this hypothetical child is hypothetically his?"  
  
"Well Pierce," he was trying to tactfully find out if Hawk was the hypothetical father, "if he's the father-"  
  
"Yeah but hypothetically he might not be the father," Hawk interrupted Potter.  
  
"...if he's the father, then he-"  
  
"But what if he's not the hypothetical father? Oh but what if he IS the hypothetical father?" Hawk interrupted again, pacing the room.  
  
"PIERCE! If this hypothetical child is hypothetically 'his', then he better make DAMN SURE THAT HE TAKES CARE OF IT!! Comprende?" Potter said, then with a smile, "And congratulations, son. Hypothetically, of course."  
  
"Uhhh." Hawkeye was completely lost and had the feeling Potter was joining him for the ride. "Comprendo? Hypothetically, thanks Col... I think." Hawkeye got up and left the office more confused about the situation than before. 


	6. BJ, Party for 1

Chapter 6- (BJ, party for 1)  
  
Hawk entered the Mess tent, still trying to hypothetically connect his and Potter's conversation. He saw Beej sitting across the tent, staring at his cup of coffee and ambled over. "Excuse me, sunshine, may I sit here?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Beej replied, oh so enthusiastically, still staring at his coffee. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence has passed, Hawk tired to lighten the mood a bit and get Beej to talk, "Hey, how's the coffee tonight? As tar-like as usual?"  
  
"Oh, it's worse tonight, but what a surprise from Uncle Sam, we all know how happy he's made us, just ask my wife."  
  
"Beej, it'll be OK, I know Peg, well I don't but from what I know of her, she loves you, everything wont be perfect like before, but it'll be OK."  
  
"I don't know, Hawk, it just seems like my whole world is crashing down around me. I think I'm going to go back to the Swamp, try to get some sleep."  
  
"OK," Hawk knew he hadn't been sleeping well lately and even though he thought Beej needed to talk about his problems, he knew he needed the sleep more. Beej left, pausing only to hold the door open for Margaret as she entered.  
  
He went back to the Swamp, luckily Charles was on post-op duty so he was alone. He laid down on his bed, tossing and turning, just thinking. "I guess I'm not getting any sleep again tonight," he thought with a sigh.  
  
"Ahhh Margaret, just the person I needed to see." Hawk exclaimed, back in the Mess tent.  
  
"Fully clothed I hope you mean."  
  
"Of course!" Hawk said with that mischievous grin on his face, "no, really I need to talk to you. About BJ."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed he's been down lately, any news from Peg yet?"  
  
"No nothing yet. He's been really upset lately about the whole thing, he feels like his marriage is crashing down on him, so I thought why not throw a little party, just so he can get out and have his friends by his side, supporting him."  
  
"That sounds great, but won't he get mad if we throw him a party. I mean it's not the greatest of times to do so."  
  
"No, no, no we throw a party for someone else. This is just an excuse to have a good time" "OK, but who do we throw it for?"  
  
"Well who haven't we had a birthday party for" The grin ever so widening on Hawk's face.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"  
  
"Well. I think it's about time Sophie had a birthday party."  
  
"Sophie!! Hawkeye, that has to be the most idiotic thing you've come up with yet! I love it!" she exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"Why thank you. Shall we retire to the Swamp and plan. Oh wait a minute BJ is in there trying to sleep."  
  
"Well, we could always go to my tent."  
  
"Margaret. I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, Pierce! I'm a married person." Margaret gave a smile, she had gotten used to the joking and even liked it at times.  
  
As the two walked out of the Mess Tent, Col. Potter noticed them laughing and smiling together, heading toward her tent. Ever since his conversation with Pierce he had become ever so suspicious of the two. He followed them across the compound and into Margaret's tent, with Pierce looking around to see that no one had noticed.  
  
"What in the Marco blessed Polo is going on here? I can't let this go on any longer, I have to talk to those two." Potter thought.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were deep into the planning when they noticed how late it was. "Well it looks like everything is set. Just as long as BJ comes the party should be good for everyone." Hawk said, yawing at the same time"  
  
"Agreed. Well you better head off to the Swamp, I wouldn't want you falling asleep here. Imagine, what the Col. would think! You and me, together? Hypothetically, he'd kill you!"  
  
Hawkeye began to laugh, "He would probably tie me to the nearest tree and drive a tank over it!" 


	7. Hypothetically Dad... Again and a Party

Chapter 7- (Hypothetically Dad... Again and a party)  
  
Everything was set, the Mess tent was decorated in different color toilet paper, there was a big cake with "Happy Birthday, Sophie" written across it, there were even presents. Hawkeye and Margaret looked around at their work with satisfaction. "OK, lets go get the guests now," Hawk said laughing. They went over to Radar's office, "ATTENTION, ALL PERSONNELL: THERE WILL BE A PARTY TONIGHT CELEBRATING THE BIRTH OF SOMEONE WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE TONIGHT IN THE MESS TENT. COME ONE, COME ALL, WE'LL HAVE A NEIGHING GOOD TIME!" Hawk announced over the PA system. They returned to the Mess tent and soon it was filled with people.  
  
"Hawkeye, who's birthday is it?" Kelleye asked loudly.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that, Kelleye," Hawk replied, stepping up onto a table, bringing Margaret with him, "Margaret and I would like to announce-"  
  
"DAMNIT PIERCE, YOU HAD BETTER NOT HYPOTHETICALLY SAY WHAT I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO HYPOTHETICALLY SAY!" Potter hollered from the back.  
  
"No Col, this has nothing to do with our hypothetical conversation. As I was saying, Margaret and I would like to announce we've uncovered a special member of our unit who's been with us for a while now, who has never once let us know it was their birthday, but we've discovered it, and would like you to join us in celebrating their birthday. Everyone, I'd like to be the first to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY... SOPHIE!"  
  
Everyone exploded into laughter, finally realizing the joke. The music started and the party got underway. Everyone danced and had a few drinks, except Hawkeye and Margaret who were sitting at a table in the corner.  
  
"Hawk, he's not here, what should we do?" Margaret asked, worried.  
  
"It's OK Margaret, we'll give him a few minutes and if he's still not here, I'll go drag him to the party."  
  
"I hope he appreciates it, I know he wont be in the mood for a party at first..."  
  
"It'll be OK, Margaret. You did a good job with this party, by the way, the cake looks great, Sophie would love it." Hawk said, putting his arm around her in a little hug.  
  
Potter looked over from across the tent, and sees Hawkeye with his arm around Margaret, instantly becoming enraged. "That's it, I'm talking to them now!" he thought.  
  
Potter stomped across to where Hawkeye and Margaret were sitting. "Listen, you two. I would like to have a hypothetical talk with you!"  
  
"All right sir, what's this about?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Oh I think you know what this is about, hypothetically."  
  
"Uh, hypothetically no sir."  
  
"Col. Potter, is this hypothetical conversation, the same hypothetical conversation we were hypothetically talking about earlier in your hypothetical office?" Hawkeye asked him.  
  
"Hypothetically, yes!" Potter was becoming enraged. "I want to know the whole hypothetical poop on this!"  
  
"Well, hypothetically, I can't tell you the whole hypothetical poop."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, hypothetically, I'm not at liberty to hypothetically talk about it. My hypothetical friend might get hypothetically mad."  
  
"Pierce!! I'm ordering you to tell me what is going on! Hypothetically of course."  
  
"Colonel, I don't know what you're hypothetically thinking of but I don't think it's what I'm hypothetically thinking of."  
  
"OH YES IT IS PIERCE! You think I don't know about you and Margaret and your hypothetical baby?"  
  
"Sir, I think you definitely have the wrong ide-" Hawk tried explaining, but was interrupted.  
  
"AH HA it's true, eh? I was right, eh? Well, let me be the first to say this hypothetical baby had better be taken care of by it's hypothetical father, YOU!"  
  
"But sir, that's not what he's hypothetically talking abo-" Margaret interjected but was promptly interrupted also.  
  
"And YOU, MAJOR! How could you let this happen? With him? What about your husband? You need to-"  
  
"SIR," Margaret interrupted him for once, "I am not pregnant, not by Hawkeye not by anyone!"  
  
"What? Who? Why all the hypotheticals?" Potter wondered out loud.  
  
"I think it's about time I went to get Beej, it might just clear everything up." Hawk said excusing himself.  
  
"Beej? Hey, Beej, get up!" Hawk exclaimed as he opened the door to the Swamp. Hey, didn't you hear, there's a party going on in the Mess tent, and someone's missing it."  
  
BJ rolled over on his cot, "Hawk, I'm not in the party mood right now, can you leave me alone?"  
  
"No Beej, c'mon," Hawk insisted, pulling BJ to his feet, "You've got to come, it's great!"  
  
"OK, OK," Beej grumbled, shuffling along, "why are you throwing a party anyway?"  
  
"Well, for Sophie's birthday, why else?" Hawk said with a laugh. Beej laughed which made Hawkeye smile, it had been weeks since Beej had laughed. They entered the Mess tent and everyone greets Beej, someone hands him a drink. They circulate throughout the party, talking to everyone, drinking.  
  
"Hawkeye, Hawkeye, Hawkeye!" Beej stumbled over to where Hawk was sitting with Margaret and Potter, "I've been thinking about this all wrong, Hawkeye. It's not the end of my marriage, it's the beginning of my bachel- bachelorness," Beej slurred. Everyone at the table was surprised as he began climbing up on the table.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me, everyone! I have a little announcement to make," Beej got everyone's attention, "I would like to announce, that I'm giving a little preview tonight," he said, taking off his shirt, "You see, my wife is leaving me," he continued while everyone was gasping, "Yeah I know it's hard to believe, you see apparently I am going to be a father again," he said while unbuckling his belt, "just not with her." he was left standing there in his boxers only, "so now I'm going to be single and I'd like to give all the ladies present a little view of what's going to be available now," he proclaimed striking a pose. Hawkeye pulled him down off the table, "C'mon now Beej, don't talk like that, it'll be OK, you'll see."  
  
"No, Hawk, it's OK, I can see now," Beej replied, downing a drink.  
  
"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. He'll be performing all week" Hawk tried to make the situation seem dramatic to the fact that BJ had just said his wife was leaving him, to the fact that BJ had just stripped down to the bare essentials. He hoped that's what they would talk about and not his personal problems.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud crashing noise from the other side of the tent and a loud neighing cry.  
  
"Jumping Jehosephat, SOPHIE!" Potter exclaimed as Sophie pushed her way in the Mess tent. Everyone jumped back in surprise, startling the horse. She ran around the tent, knocking posts down as she did, looking for a way out. "Potter ran after his horse, trying to calm her. She escaped through the door but the whole tent came down on the party guests. After some confusion, Hawkeye exclaimed, "I guess she crashed her own party!" Everyone began laughing, and they started pulling back the heavy canvas of the tent.  
  
"Please nurse, don't get up," Hawk winked at the nurse who had landed on him. She rolled her eyes and got up, soon everyone was uncovered and luckily no one was hurt. Potter tracked down Sophie and then directed the enlisted men to put the tent back up. 


	8. Hypothetically Not

Chapter 8 - (hypothetically not)  
  
Hawk and Beej stumbled across the compound toward the Swamp, not helping was Beej's pants, still around his ankles. They make it to the Swamp eventually and are joined by Margaret and Potter not soon after. "Where was Charles tonight, anyway?" Potter asked, noticing his empty bunk.  
  
"Well, you know Charles, he wouldn't dare attend such a function, Imagine, celebrating a horse's birthday," Hawk answered, haughtily, while passing out martinis.  
  
"I guess I know what the who the hypothetical friend is now, Pierce. You know, I thought it was you and Margaret," Potter said with a laugh.  
  
Hawkeye sputtered, laughing hysterically, "What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well, I... I don't know, all those hypotheticals... I thought it was you, I don't know how I came up with Margaret but I could've sworn it was true." Potter explained. "So what are you going to do now, son?" Potter's tone turned serious as he spoke to BJ.  
  
"I don't know," he replied with a sigh before gulping the rest of his martini.  
  
"Have you heard from Peg yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't and that's what's worst, I sent that letter out over a week ago. A week, one week I've been waiting for the letter that decides what happens to the rest of my life." BJ laid back on his cot, "I'm so afraid of what it will say I don't think I could even open the letter when it arrives."  
  
"You know she loves you, BJ, you have to trust her to forgive you. I have the feeling everything will be fine."  
  
"Col. why don't we go, let him get some sleep?" Margaret suggested quietly.  
  
"OK, Major," he said quietly, "Goodnight boys, try to get some sleep."  
  
"Goodnight, Colonel."  
  
"Goodnight, sir"  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Potter stopped on the way out, "has anyone seen Klinger lately 


	9. Send In the Clowns... er, um... Casualti...

Chapter 9- (send the clowns... er, um... casualties)  
  
"Uh Col. Potter sir?" Radar stepped gently into the Col.'s tent to wake him.  
  
"What is it Radar." Potter said groggily feeling the headache from last night's events.  
  
"Well, sir, it's 6am and breakfast is being...uh oh." Radar suddenly interrupted himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Choppers sir."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Wait for it."  
  
Sure enough as soon as Radar had finished his sentence the noise from the incoming choppers began to be heard and the camp ran into a flurry of excitement, including Radar.  
  
"CHOPPERS!" He yelled as he was running out of the Col.'s tent.  
  
BJ had the first real night's sleep he'd had in a long time...calm... peaceful..... alcohol induced. The sun had just started to rise when the Swamprats were woken by a gentle whirring that was getting louder, and a cpl. with a squeaky voice.  
  
ATTENTION, ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL: INCOMING WOUNDED, GRAB YOUR SADDLE HIT THE TRAIL, IT'S GOING TO BE ONE HECK OF A RIDE.  
  
"BJ, please tell me that is Charles's snoring."  
  
"Ah ha.very funny you imbeciles. Get up, casualties are coming in and I don't intend to do it myself." Charles said in his usual high held manner.  
  
"Oh do we have to get up? I was having the most wonderful dream. I was dead." Hawkeye said in a whiny voice.  
  
All three quickly threw on their pants and combat boots and ran over to triage.  
  
"Looks like a nasty chest wound, prep him for surgery, I'll do him first." Hawkeye told the nurse and ran over to another patient. "How are you doing Beej?"  
  
"Fine, got a head case and a few minor ones, but nothing too serious yet."  
  
"RADAR!" Potter yelled.  
  
"Yes sir?" Radar said standing right behind the Col. startling him.  
  
"Get on."  
  
"...I called Gen Embry, sir, and told him we were getting heavy casualties...  
  
"...the phone to General Embry and tell him to divert some to the..."  
  
"...I asked him to send some of them to the 8063rd...."  
  
"...8063rd."  
  
"Yes sir, on my way!" Radar ran off to help carry a litter in. "Oh and sir..."  
  
"Oh Radar," Potter called after him.  
  
"...I sent Mrs. Potter a birthday card, sir...  
  
"...make sure you send my wife a birthday card..."  
  
"...it's lovely picked it out myself."  
  
"I don't want to miss it. Good."  
  
"Yes sir." Radar said scurrying off.  
  
Potter had become so used to Radar knowing what he wanted he stopped bothering to ask how he did it.  
  
"OK, I'm going to go scrub, Margaret, can you finish up out here?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"No problem, Pierce."  
  
"Hey Beej, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be in, give me one second. OK, give him Morphine ¼ IM stat then get him prepped for surgery."  
  
The four doctors scrubbed for surgery. After a short time, they were all elbow-deep in patient. "How is everyone doing?" Hawk asked, turning into Chief Surgeon Pierce again.  
  
"Fine, except this kid can't be more than 18, and already he's got enough shrapnel in him to open a junk yard." BJ said in a serious, but lighthearted manner.  
  
"I have an idea. How about we all gather up today's collection, package it up and send it to the Peace Talks, then maybe they'll have an idea of what the hell is going on." Hawkeye began one of his anti-war rants again, without anyone's displeasure of hearing it... except possibly Maj. Winchester.  
  
"Must we have all this chatter? I'm trying to work here."  
  
"Oh, see, we're just standing around waiting for the cross-town bus, Chaaaarles."  
  
"Enough, boys. And Pierce? You can do whatever you want with your leftover scrap, just don't hand deliver it if you do send it back up there. Comprende?"  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
"Uh Col. Potter sir." Radar came into the OR very sheepishly.  
  
"Yes Radar."  
  
"Uh sir, are you really busy?"  
  
"No Radar, I'm just searching for my wristwatch. Of course I'm busy. What's the problem?"  
  
"Uh, well I uh was ordering a new tractor for my mother about a month ago and for some reason they seem to have sent it here. Ah ha ha." Radar tried to laugh it off, but soon noticed he wasn't going to get the laugh in return as soon as he saw the surprised look on everyone's face. Through the window you could see the brand new, green, Ford tractor.  
  
"How in blazing hell did you manage to mess that up Radar?" Potter asked.  
  
"Well uh sir, when I was filling out the order form I put down this as the address, but forgot to check off the delivery address." Radar's true Iowa colors began to shine right through and the entire staff at the 4077th began to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny! What am I going to do with a tractor?"  
  
"I don't know," Hawk said, "have a tractor pull?"  
  
"Thanks for the help Hawkeye." Radar was beginning to blush.  
  
"Well why don't you trade it for something?"  
  
"Yeah, get us something good." BJ said excitedly  
  
"No, Radar, get on the horn and figure out a way to get it back to Iowa." Potter told the clerk.  
  
"Oh you're no fun Col.!" Hawkeye jokingly said.  
  
"My mom's going to kill me. The tractor was supposed to be there today."  
  
"Well at least they got it here on time."  
  
The laughter started up again. It was times like these that made the OR sessions less stressful and traumatic. 


	10. The Great Return

Chapter 10- (the great return)  
  
BJ quickly stripped his OR scrubs and headed for the door. "Hey Beej, where're you running off too so fast? You act like you haven't been in surgery for 5 hours." Hawk wondered.  
  
"Radar said there was mail, maybe Peg wrote. I need to go check."  
  
Hawkeye had seen him do this every mail call for the past week, every since he sent the letter home.  
  
"Hey Hawk? Come here," Beej called from Radar's office.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Hawk asked as he entered the room.  
  
"What's this? Medical Equipment? Heading TO the states? Hmmm 'insufficient postage'"  
  
"I don't know, I've seen it before though, heading out about a week ago. Let's open it." Hawk suggested, prying open the lid.  
  
"KLINGER?" they both exclaimed as the lid came off.  
  
"Ba... bathroom?" Klinger whispered before passing out.  
  
The two surgeons dragged the dehydrated Lebanese to post-op, starting him on IV fluids. After a few minutes, Klinger regained consciousness.  
  
"Sirs..." he spoke softly, "sirs, can I have something to eat, please, I'm starving.  
  
"Sure, Klinger, hey, Goldman, get a tray from the Mess tent, please. So... Klinger... you mind letting us know what was going on there?"  
  
Goldman returned with a full try of food from the Mess tent and Klinger was quickly stuffing the food in his mouth. "You know, I never thought I'd be so happy to eat food from this place again," Klinger said through a full mouth.  
  
"Klingerrrr, the story." Hawk reminded him.  
  
"OK, so I had this great idea of how to get home. I was going to mail myself to Toledo. I had it all planned out, I had a canteen of water and plenty of C-rations, I figured two days, most. So these big guys pick me up, and oh so gently toss me in the truck. Then they drive down to I-corps, and manage to hit every bump in the road. After a while I got used to being tossed around. So then at I-corps, I'm sitting there... for four days. By then I had almost no food or water left, but they shipped me to Kimpo. I was so close, sir, I could almost smell Toledo. So then two Privates were about to load me on a plane when one noticed there were no orders on the box. They put me down and looked around a bit more for them, and then I remembered I had em inside with me." Klinger explained, finishing off the tray.  
  
"... So, what happened then?"  
  
"Well, they were going to send me back to I-corps if they didn't have orders, I was so close, I couldn't let that happen... so I pushed the orders through an air hole in the crate. The guys saw it and figured out what was going on. They shipped me back to I-corps anyway, where I sat for another 2 days. So then they finally bring me back here where you sirs found me."  
  
Hawk and Beej couldn't help but laugh at Klinger's story, and they did, for about 15 minutes.  
  
"What're you two making such a racket out here for? KLINGER? WHERE IN CARRIE'S CORSET AVE YOU BEEN?" Potter walked in the room.  
  
"Well, you see Col., our little Klinger here has had quite an adventure the past week." Hawk explained the whole story and they laughed again, for another 15 minutes.  
  
"Well, corporal, let me congratulate you. You've won yourself a month's KP duty. When you're healthy again, of course." the Colonel said sweetly.  
  
"Hawk, if you've got it covered in here, I'm going to go check the mail, if you know what I mean," Beej asked.  
  
"Yeah Beej, go ahead, I've got it here." 


	11. Peg’s Letter Arrives

Chapter 11- (Peg's letter arrives)  
  
Beej walked to the Swamp, running when he saw the letter sitting on his cot. He almost dove on it, tearing it open. After quickly scanning it, he sit on the cot, staring.  
  
Hawk entered the Swamp not long after Beej, leaving Potter to cover post- op. "Hey Beej did it come... oh." he said when he saw the envelope on his cot. "So?"  
  
BJ read, "My dear BJ, I opened your letter, praying it wasn't true, hoping to read 'my love, it can't be.' But it is. The child is yours. But I can no longer be, I have lost my faith in you BJ. My love is as strong as it has ever been, but I cannot stay if I can't trust you, and I can't. I'm taking Erin with me to San Diego, to my mother's house. I'm sorry BJ, I will always have you in my heart. I love you Peg."  
  
Beej had collapsed into tears, finally saying the words had brought it to reality. Hawk moved over and sat next to him, putting his arm around his shoulder, letting him cry. Hawkeye never imagined that Peg would actually leave him. He did, however, understand that BJ had not been there for her or Erin and the whole Carrie incident probably pushed Peg over the edge. Hawkeye couldn't even think of any words that would have been any comfort to his distraught friend. All he could do was be there for him and try to keep him sane. They were there to do a job, no matter how much they wanted to quit. Lives were still lives, whether they were up at the front being shelled, or in the Swamp, being told that their marriage was over. 


	12. Mulchahy’s Advice

Chapter 12- (Mulchahy's advice)  
  
For three weeks, BJ did almost nothing, only cried, and slept. Occasionally he'd go to the Mess tent, those were the good days, but most of the time Hawk brought him food. Hawkeye feared he was heading toward a severe depression, "Beej, I'm going to call in Sid. I think you need to talk to him."  
  
"No, no Hawk, I'm OK really, please, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk."  
  
"BJ, I'm getting worried about you. At least talk to Father Mulchahy."  
  
"Will you leave me alone then?"  
  
"Yes, I'll feel much better."  
  
"Fine," Beej sighed, rolling back over on his cot.  
  
Later in the day, Mulchahy stopped by, "Hello, BJ. I heard you wanted to talk."  
  
"No Father, I didn't, Hawkeye wanted me to talk to you." BJ sat up in bed, "I'm sorry Father, I know you only want to help."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with BJ, I've heard of your problem."  
  
"Father, it's just, Peg and Erin were my life. I made a stupid mistake one night, and now I have nothing."  
  
"And what of the child?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't blame it for my stupidity. I guess I will support Carrie in any decision she makes."  
  
"Has she yet? Made a decision about what she's going to do? A baby is alot of work, especially for only a single parent."  
  
"I don't know Father, we really haven't spoken."  
  
"You haven't spoken to Nurse Donavon yet, BJ?" Mulchahy asked incredulously.  
  
"No, I haven't, I've meant to, I just haven't been able to."  
  
"I suggest you start there, my son."  
  
"I guess so, Father, thank you for listening."  
  
"Well, that is my specialty," Mulchahy joked, standing to leave, "Have faith my son, you will pull through these troubled times."  
  
Mulchahy left the Swamp, hoping he left BJ in a better mood than he had found him.  
  
After Mulchahy had walked away, Beej reached for his pen and paper, "Father Mulchahy is right, I need to hear from Carrie, find out what she's going to do before I can decide what to do," he thought.  
  
"Dear Carrie, I am starting to get excited over this new baby. I haven't had too much to be happy for lately, I told Peg what happened with us. She's leaving me. She's taking Erin and she's divorcing me. It's finally becoming real for me, even from 12,000 miles away. I don't blame you, Carrie, at all, this baby is a blessing, even though an inopportune one. I'll be waiting anxiously for word from you when our child is finally here, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to support you. I'm sorry, BJ." 


	13. A 3am Phone Call

Chapter 13- (A 3am phone call)  
  
*riiiing..... riiiinng..... riiiingg* "MASH 4077th, do you have any idea what time it is?" Radar answered the phone with a yawn.  
  
"Ummm... 2pm?" A woman's voice replied.  
  
"Try again, it's 3am, here. Cpl. O'Reilly speaking what can I do?"  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry, I keep forgetting the time difference. I'm trying to reach BJ Hunnicutt."  
  
"This had better be important or they'll hide my glasses in the meatloaf again..."  
  
"Oh," she said with a laugh, "it's important."  
  
"Oh, OK, OK," Radar grumbled. He stumbled across the compound in the dark, putting his robe on as he walked, trying not to trip over his untied bootlaces. "Cap'n Hunnicutt? Cap'n Hunnicutt, sir?" he shook him gently. "Cap'n Hunnicutt, sir, you have a phone call from the States."  
  
"Uuuugh, Radar, it's 3am."  
  
"I know sir, she said it's important."  
  
"OK, I'm coming," Beej said, sitting up.  
  
"Hunnicutt here," he answered the phone.  
  
"Well hello, Daddy," he heard, with a baby squealing in the background.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed, snapping wide awake.  
  
"You heard me, it's a boy! 6lbs. 7oz. born at 10:53am."  
  
"A boy?!"  
  
"Yes, a boy, Steven Hunnicutt. He looks just like his father."  
  
"Yaahooooo! That's great Carrie!"  
  
"Oh, BJ, I wish you could see him, he's so beautiful."  
  
"I wish I could have been there, Carrie."  
  
"I received your letter yesterday morning, BJ. I'm sorry, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation, I'm really very sorry BJ."  
  
"It's not your fault, Carrie, it was a mutual experience. It's my own fault my stupidity cost me my marriage."  
  
"Still, Beej,"  
  
"Carrie, it's OK. Listen, why don't you get some rest, you and little Steven, OK?"  
  
"OK, BJ, goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Beej stood up, he looked around with excitement. "Yahhhhoooooooo!" he exclaimed, throwing papers around the office.  
  
"Hey what're you doing Cap'n Hunnicutt? You're mixing my daily reports with my weekly inventory reports and my supply requisitions with my duty rosters!" Radar exclaimed taking the papers from BJ's hands.  
  
Beej ran over to the PA system, flipping it on.  
  
"ATTENTION: ALL PERSONNELL: BEFORE YOU ALL KILL ME FOR WAKING YOU AT 3AM, I'M PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THE NEWEST MEMBER OF MASH 4077TH, STEVEN HUNNICUTT, BORN 10:53AM 6LBS. 7OZS." the proud new father announced. Soon there were cheers and congratulations coming from all over the camp, no one was upset at being disturbed at such an early hour. 


	14. A Package Arrives

Chapter 14- (a package arrives)  
  
Two weeks after BJ received the phone call telling him that he had become a daddy again, a letter came from Carrie.  
  
"Oh Wow!" BJ exclaimed as he picked up the package. "I wonder what's in here?"  
  
He brought the brown paper package back to the Swamp. Hawkeye was sound asleep until he heard the giggling coming from BJ's cot.  
  
"BJ, you better be giggling because the war is over, or else I'm going to come over there and tape your mouth shut."  
  
"Sorry, Hawk. I just got this package from Carrie and I got a little excited."  
  
"It's all right, I have to be up in 20 minutes anyhow. So what did she send you?"  
  
"Well, there a letter and, uh,. a movie reel!!!"  
  
"Oh great! We can all watch it!"  
  
"Yeah, we can do that in Potter's office tonight after dinner."  
  
"OK, well I'm off to get ready for Post Op duties, I'll see you later."  
  
"All right" BJ sat on his cot eyeing the letter, wanting to know what she wrote, he tore open the letter.  
  
"Dear BJ, It has been a week since little Steven was born and I thought you should be able to see what he looks like. I, myself am very happy over this little bundle of joy, even though it is tough being a single mom. I have my mom here helping me, so don't worry. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for all of the trouble this may have caused you. I know this isn't what you had in mind, but there was a reason that this child was born. I hope you will be able to see that in the years to come and it will help ease your pain. I have also sent along a movie reel of Steven, he looks a lot like his daddy. Love, Carrie"  
  
BJ sat in his cot, contemplating the words that had come off the letter and into his heart. 'there was a reason this child was born'. Those words seem to affect him the most. He knew from that moment on that whatever happened in his life, that child was his, and he would do whatever was in his power to make sure that he was safe and well cared for. BJ got up, wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes away, made a cup of coffee and headed over to Post Op.  
  
"Give him another pint of whole blood and inform me of any changes," Hawkeye told the young nurse.  
  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
"Hawk! Hawk!!"  
  
"Yeah, Beej, what is it?"  
  
"I have finally figured out what I'm going to do," BJ told him.  
  
"That's great!" Hawk said with a smile on his face, "What is it you're going to do?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, but I do know that I AM going to take care of this child. I will take responsibility and raise this boy to the greatest of my abilities."  
  
"Good to know BJ. But don't forget, you also have a daughter."  
  
"Yes I know. That's why when this war is finally over, I'm going to try and convince Carrie to move to San Francisco. That way I can have both Erin and Steven close to me."  
  
"And if she doesn't want to move?"  
  
"I haven't really thought of that."  
  
"Well, just remember, it affects her too."  
  
Later that evening, BJ, Hawkeye, Col. Potter, Radar, and Margaret all gathered in Potter's office to watch the movie that Carrie had sent.  
  
"Radar, are you almost finished setting it up yet?" BJ asked impatiently.  
  
"Almost. There." Radar turned on the projector.  
  
"Uh Radar, since when does the feet go where your head is?" Hawkeye joked.  
  
"Ah gee whiz! Sorry everyone."  
  
The group laughed at the young clerk and began small conversations with each other while he fixed the problem.  
  
"OK, here goes." Once again, Radar turned on the projector and to the delight of everyone watching, it was right side up.  
  
"Oh look little Steven is having his first bath!" the proud father said.  
  
"Awww look Margaret," Hawkeye said, "it's our hypothetical baby. Isn't he cute?" Margaret and Col. Potter both laughed at the joke knowing full well what he meant.  
  
"He is cute though." Margaret admitted.  
  
"Yeah, he looks a lot like BJ." Radar observed.  
  
"Except for the mustache." Cracked Hawkeye and someone threw popcorn in his direction. "Kidding! Kidding!"  
  
The evening was a memorable one for BJ as it was the first time he had been able to see his son as a life, rather than a picture. As the movie finished, all who were present went back to their tents, happy to have been able to fill at least one night with a little joy, which was difficult to accomplish in Korea.  
  
"Wasn't that great Hawk."  
  
"Yes, it was. Makes me wonder what my kids will be like."  
  
"You'll have kids one day." BJ reassured him.  
  
"I know."  
  
The conversation continued until both fell asleep, and for the first time in weeks, BJ fell asleep happy with a smile on his face. 


	15. Goodbye, Farewell, Amen

Chapter 15 - (Goodbye, Farewell, Amen)  
  
Not too long after the gang had witnessed Steven having his first bath, the armistice was signed and they were heading home. Even though for some, the home they would be returning to would not be the same.  
  
"Just think Beej, no more mess tent food! No more freezing cold winters, and most important, no more meatball surgery!" Hawkeye was excited to be returning home to his father and wasn't afraid to tell anyone who would listen.  
  
"Yeah Hawk, that's great. But do you realize, I have nothing left in San Francisco. Look what I got in the mail this morning." BJ handed Hawkeye the brown envelope.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Peg sent me divorce papers."  
  
"Oh wow. Not the way you wanted to spend the end of the war now is it."  
  
"No, but there is nothing I can do about it now." BJ took back the envelope from Hawkeye and took out the papers. He carefully read it and signed it, much his displeasure.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone had begun to leave camp all were saying their tearful good-byes.  
  
"Well Charles, was nice to have known you and good luck at Boston General."  
  
"Thank you BJ. I hope all goes well for you back in San Francisco."  
  
The two shook hands.  
  
"Margaret, I can't tell you how special you've become to me. The past few months have been difficult, but you helped me through, you made my life more bearable when I was here, 12,000 miles from my problems. I will thank you every day for the rest of my life for that, Margaret. Thank you."  
  
"BJ, give Erin and Steven a great big hug for me. I'm going to miss you and your cheesy mustache." she replied as they embraced.  
  
They finished hugging and BJ moved on to Hawkeye.  
  
"Hawkeye, I don't think I could have made it through the war without you. You are the greatest friend I will ever have."  
  
"Beej, I don't know what to say, but I feel the same. I don't know what I'll do without you."  
  
The two best friends gave each other a brotherly hug and then BJ got on his motorbike and Hawkeye into the chopper. BJ knew that Hawkeye would see his message and rode all the way to Kimpo airport with a smile on his face.  
  
BJ got to Kimpo with an hour to spare before his flight, when a thought came to him.  
  
"What if I were to go to South Carolina and visit Carrie? I can delay going back to San Francisco for a couple of days."  
  
"Excuse me, I would like to change my flight to South Carolina, instead of San Francisco." BJ told the Major running the flights.  
  
"OK, hold it, there buster. You can't just go changing flights. Now unless you have some major reason to go there."  
  
"But I do. You see, my son is there and I haven't seen him yet. Please, you have to let me go there."  
  
"Well, all right. Just take these orders and when you get to Honolulu, give them to the ticket agent. They'll arrange everything from there."  
  
BJ jumped up and kissed the man on the forehead. "Thank you, thank you!" He grabbed his duffel bag and ran out onto the tarmac in order to catch his flight to Hawaii 


	16. A Tearful Goodbye

Chapter 16- (a tearful goodbye)  
  
Beej stepped off the plane in Charleston, stretching after his long flight. "Whew, that seemed like a dozen hours with as many stopovers," BJ complained, happy to be off the plane.  
  
"Driver, 153 East Monroe Drive, please." BJ instructed the cab driver.  
  
Soon they pulled up in front of a small home, "$3.50, sir," the driver asked snapping Beej back to reality. He paid the man, still getting used to real money again instead of the military script. He got his bags and made his way up to the front door.  
  
After knocking, he only had to wait a moment before Carrie opened the door and invited him in. "Hey, BJ, it's great to see you again," she said happily, "Please, meet your son, Steven," she handed him the baby.  
  
"Oh, my," he beamed at the little boy, "he's beautiful Carrie! Oh... I can't even talk, I couldn't talk properly for 3 days after Erin was born, I was so happy," he said with a wide smile.  
  
They sat on the living room sofa, BJ holding the baby, not wanting to let him go.  
  
"So, Carrie, how have things been with him? Is he a good baby?"  
  
"He's an excellent baby, no problem at all from him," she chuckled, though BJ could see something was bothering her.  
  
"What's wrong Carrie?"  
  
"Well, let me start by saying I love him..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh, BJ, I can't, I can't do this anymore, I can't raise him alone, it's difficult being away from him and finding someone to watch him and paying the bills. But the worst is... the worst is the people around here. I'm a divorced woman with a child by another man, I should basically just not exist, they treat me as so poorly."  
  
BJ looked around the small house, noticing the dingy surroundings for the first time as dangerous to his son.  
  
"I was going to give him up for adoption soon, that is,... that is if you don't want to take him. I know you and Peg have divorced and your being a single father might not be any easier than my being a single mother but I just want to give him a chance at a life. I hope you can provide it for him, but if you don't think you can, it's OK, there're probably plenty of people who could, but I can't," she stood, turning away from him so he couldn't see her tears.  
  
"What happened to your mother, Carrie? I thought she was helping you." Beej's mind raced over what he was just asked to do and what it really meant.  
  
"Oh, yeah, my mother!," Carrie exclaimed, wiping her face, "Yeah, she was a big help, she was great at first, but really she wanted me to give him up as soon as he was born and when I wouldn't, well, we haven't spoken since she called him a bastard."  
  
"Carrie, I'm so sorry," BJ set the child down in it's bassinet and hugged Carrie in comfort and without a second thought, agreed, "Carrie, I'll take him, I'll take him with me. But you do know that means back to San Francisco, right?"  
  
"Yes, I know, I am ready to accept that I wont be able to see him very often, but I want him to have the best life possible and that wont be with me." Carrie said, dejectedly.  
  
"Carrie, just know you're welcome whenever you want to see him, OK? Just give me a call and I'll make all the arrangements, OK?"  
  
"Sure," she said still sniffling, they both knew she would come there once, maybe twice, and then eventually, that would be it.  
  
She waved goodbye to BJ as he headed out to the waiting cab, Steven in his arms. She was trying to be brave and smile as she watched them pull away, waiting until he was gone to collapse in tears. 


	17. BJ Goes Home

Chapter 17- (BJ goes home)  
  
"I'm glad we're finally back on the ground," BJ sighed with relief. He had never like to fly and Steven had cried for most of the flight.  
  
"Awwww, what a cute baby, where's his mother?" An elderly woman gushed while making googly faces at the infant.  
  
"She's back in South Carolina."  
  
"Awww, well I hope she wont be long."  
  
"Actually, no ma'am, she's staying there, I'm keeping the baby, raising him alone."  
  
"Oh. Ummmm... oh. OK. Goodbye little one," the older woman bade farewell.  
  
BJ continued along with the child, who was now sleeping quietly. Everything was ready, BJ had a friend set up an apartment near Peg's home, so he could still see Erin often. BJ was walking, not paying much attention to the people surrounding him, thinking of what lay ahead of him in life.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, ma'am, I didn't see you," Beej apologized, "my mind is elsewhere... Peg?!" Beej jumped back with surprise.  
  
"BJ, oh, I'm so glad you got home safely."  
  
"Yeah, so am I, but Peg, what are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you... Erin!"  
  
Erin ran out from behind her mother, throwing her arms around her daddy. He handed Peg the baby to hold while he greeted his daughter.  
  
"Oh Erin, I missed you so much," he cried, squeezing her tight after picking her off the ground, "Daddy missed you so much sweetheart, I'm so sorry I had to be away, I'm so sorry Erin," he sobbed into her hair."  
  
"OK, Daddy, I love you." Erin said happily, beaming at the man she now knew as her father.  
  
BJ put her down and looked at her, wiping his face of the 2 years of tears he had been holding back. "I love you too, sweetheart." He stood, holding the toddler's hand. "Peg, thank you, thank you for bringing her to meet me, I needed to see her more than anything else when I arrived home."  
  
"I didn't only bring her here to see you, BJ," she said handing the infant back to him, "I also came to see you."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Oh, BJ, I couldn't do it. I couldn't file those awful papers, I loved you too much."  
  
"You mean...? We're not...?"  
  
"No, BJ, we're not divorced, my love for you was too strong, and I realized that this child was a blessing, it proved that we were stronger than any opposition, stronger than the distance and the loneliness, stronger than any stupid mistakes and their sometimes wonderful outcomes," she explained, nodding toward the baby, tears streaming down her face. She kissed BJ and held him tightly, allowing all the time away and all their problems slip away in his arms.  
  
"So this is...?" Peg smiled at the baby, her arm still around BJ's waist.  
  
"May I present, Steven Hunnicutt."  
  
"Daddy, is that my new brother?" Erin peeked at the baby.  
  
"Yes sweetheart," he replied, kissing Peg on the forehead, "yes he is." 


End file.
